The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for displaying images on a wall using an animated poster.
Electronic displays such as plasma display panels, liquid crystal displays, light emitting diode displays, organic light emitting diode displays, and so forth, are constantly subjected to further resolution enhancement. In some displays (e.g., televisions), a person can walk up to the television and not be able to discern individual pixels on the television screen. It is therefore not surprising that these display technologies are used in a wide variety of contexts, such as anywhere from watching television or movies, to displaying still representations of photographs, paintings, and so on.
Usually, these display devices are associated with a sleek, stylized look. Many popular computer displays, tablets, smartphones, and television devices, for example, have clean, glossy borders and a relatively smooth surface. Such a look can be used to great effect in marketing certain lines of display products, as this look can be associated with a high quality build of the product. In other settings, electronic display devices may be associated with ornamental features, for example a stylized surrounding associated with a digital picture frame. Further still, functional elements such as keyboards, track pads, etc., may be associated for interacting with the electronic displays.
In certain implementations, such as in amusement parks, large display surfaces may be used to great effect in providing an immersive experience for guests. For example, projection surfaces or other displays can be used to simulate windows out into simulated environments, such as in a stationary ride that utilizes a display at its forward end to simulate travel through an environment displayed on the projection surface. The simulated environment may include tortuous paths, along which travel may be simulated using a moving platform on which the guests are positioned.
However, even with such high resolutions for certain displays and additional physical simulations, a person viewing a particular display will usually recognize that they are, in fact, looking at image elements on a display and not real elements. As an example, a person looking at a digital picture frame can usually ascertain that the picture is digital, and not a printed photograph on photograph paper. Indeed, enhancing the realism of a display represents a constant challenge in many settings, whether it be by way of increasing screen resolution, improving color reproduction, enhancing visual effects using the external environment surrounding the display, and so forth.